zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Jam Session
This article is about the ''Majora's Mask mini-game. For the Ocarina of Time mini-game, see Session. The Jam Session is an event from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. It is a musical recital between Japas and Zora Link in Japas's bedroom at Zora Hall. The song the two play is actually the basis for the song The Indigo-Go's play at their rehearsal, and at the Carnival of Time during the game's end credits. Story The Jam Session originated prior to Mikau's death, and consequently, Link does not know what to play at first. To find the score of Mikau and Japas's last jam session, Link must go into Tijo and Mikau's bedroom and use the Hookshot to transport himself to the tree on the upper floor, where he will find Mikau's diary. The diary is written in Zoran script, which can only be understood while Link is wearing the Zora Mask. After learning the correct notes for the Jam Session from the journal, Link heads back to Japas's room and takes out the Guitar of Waves. Japas then asks Link to participate in a Jam Session. Alternatively, the player can view the The Indigo-Go's rehearsal and listen for the correct notes to play, loop time, and play them back from memory. If Link plays this song for Evan while not wearing the Zora Mask, he will be impressed, and claim the work as his own. He then rewards Link with a Piece of Heart as thanks. If Link tries to play the song while wearing the Zora Mask, Evan will ignore the song and get mad at him for writing a song behind his back, saying that he himself should be the one writing all the songs as the bandleader. Link must wear the Zora Mask in order to enter Evan's room, however. If the player does not play the Jam Session song for Evan, but advances far enough to initiate the rehearsal scene, the band will still play the same song. This indicates that Evan can either think up the song himself, or had overheard it during Mikau and Japas's earlier Jam Session, prior to the events of the game. Notes * Japas begins the Jam Session with the notes Right-C, Right-C, Down-C, A. ** Y, Y, R, L on the Nintendo 3DS version * Then Link plays his first set of notes from Mikau's journal: A, Down-C, Right-C, A. ** L, R, Y, L on the Nintendo 3DS version * Japas continues with Left-C, Left-C, Right-C, Down-C. ** X, X, Y, R on the Nintendo 3DS version * Link ends the session with Down-C, Right-C, Left-C, Down-C. ** R, Y, X, R on the Nintendo 3DS version Pitches * Japas begins the Jam Session with the notes A, A, F, D. * Then Link plays his first set of notes from Mikau's journal: D, F, A, D. * Japas continues with B, B, A, F. * Link ends the session with F, A, B, F. Category:Music Category:Events Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask